A New Pledge Between Zatch and Tia/Transcript
Opening Kiyo: Zaker! Tia: Huh? Maruss: *screams* Maruss and Rembrant gets blasted by the Zaker Spell and it blows up on them. Zatch: You okay? Tia: Huh? Zatch. Kiyo: He told me how you protected everyone from us at the concert. Thank you for job well done. Leave the rest to us we'll take it from here. Tia: This must be Kiyo. Zatch's partner. The episode starts as it says" A New Pledge Between Zatch and Tia" Zatch: A New Pledge Between Zatch and Tia. Act 1 A smokes comes from the Zaker spell when Megumi gets hurt. Tia: Megumi! *panting* Kiyo: Watch em, Zatch don't take your eyes off him for a second you got that? Zatch: Mmmhmm... Kiyo: You got hit pretty hard, you alright? Megumi: Who... who are you? Tia: This is Kiyo, Zatch's book owner. Megumi: You're his book owner? Kiyo: Mhmm? Megumi: Thanks, I'll be fine now. His spell got through, but all it did was knock the wind out of me. Kiyo: Good, I'm glad. Tia: Huh? Can that really be? That's Zatch? In her flashback, Zatch shoots lightning from his mouth and falls over, the bullies laugh at Zatch. Bully: Zatch, you weakling! What a wimp. Tia:Come back here, Zatch! Don't you dare run away! Why are you such a piler? Why are you such a weakling? Why don't you stand out for yourself? Flashback ends. Maruss: *groaning* Maruss gets up with his sleeves torn off, and Rembrant gets up as well. Maruss: Get out of the way, you little weakling! Tia: Behind you. Kiyo: Zaker! Maruss: Huh? Zatch shoots them as Maruss and Reambrant fly out of the building. Tia: No way! He attached them without even turning around. Kiyo: That's perfect, we blew them out of the building. Find a place to hide and stay out of sight. Don't worry, we'll keep those two from getting inside the auditorium! Tia: Huh? What are you up to? I mean, why help us? What's in it for you? Kiyo: Huh? Amazing. Call me crazy, but I can't believe you just said that. Tia: *groans* Megumi: Tia, are you alright? Tia: I'll be fine I just have to catch my breath. Megumi: That child. Is he the one who's a weakling in the other world? Tia: Umm... yeah. He's the one. Zatch and Kiyo walks out of the building to battle. Tia: At least, he used to be. Zatch and Kiyo duel with Maruss and Rembrant. Maruss: You lily-livered little wuss, I warned you not to interfere and you did it, anyway! So now you're gonna get what you deserved! You're going down!! Rembrant: Garon! Kiyo: Okay Zatch, this is it! Zaker! He blasts at Maruss' Garon spell. Megumi: Tia, we have to help him defeat the enemy! If we don't, they're done for! Tia: Why is Zatch doing this? Why is he protecting me? Even if he helps me now, he knows he'll have to fight me sooner or later. Maybe. Megumi: Oh, Tia! Tia and Megumi: *gasp* The Zatch and Maruss continue to struggle, it expoldes on Maruss and Rembrant, and knocks Zatch. Tia and Megumi: *coughing* Tia: Wow, Zatch is fighting better now than ever before! Megumi: Uh huh! Maruss: Blast it! Why am I having so much trouble getting rid of this little nerd!? Kiyo: We nailed them with three Zaker spells, and still haven't beaten them. On the other hand... Maruss: *groans* Kiyo: He's used up so much power defending himself, he can barely stand. Which means it time for the ultimate attack! We'll hit him with everything we've got from point playing rage. Zatch: *growls* Kiyo: I want you to build up as much power as possible, then I want you to hit him with it all at once. As if you were setting off an explosion. Zatch: Gotcha! Kiyo: I know you can do it, Zatch! You've got to repel every attack he's throwing at you, so charge em. Head on! Then grab him and hold him, till I cast the spell. Zatch: *yelling* Maruss: You little weasel! Rembrant: Ganzu Garon! Shoots spike balls. Kiyo: Rashield time? No, not quite yet. Zatch dodges the Ganzu Garon, jumping and dodging it. Tia: *gasps* Maruss: What's this? Blasts his spike ball. Kiyo: Alright! The spike ball hits Zatch in the arm. Zatch: *growls* Tia: Zatch! Zatch: *growls* Maruss: Much better. *shriek* Zatch: Oh yeah! Tia: Even at all like he used to be, how did he get so strong? Why are they helping us, and why is Zatch trying so hard to protect me? Why is he so different now? Megumi: They've been fighting together longer than us, because now they're part of the team. Tia: Go on. Starts a flashback in the mamodo world with the bullies chopping the flowers down. Zatch: Stop it, you two. You shouldn't do that, it's cruel! Bully A: Shut your trap! It's just a flower! Bully B: So, scram! Start your own business,you little weakling! Zatch: Flowers can feel things, too, you know! You got to stop what you're doing, you're hurting it! Bully B: For weakling sure are smart-alec! Bully A: Come on, let's get him! Tia appears. Tia: Hey you two, what are you doing? Stop that leave him alone! Bully A: We were just bullying around, that's all. Bully B: Besides, he hadn't come into him. Let's go. (they run away.) Tia: Are you alright there, Zatch? Why did they do this to you? Zatch: They were hurting a flower, cause flowers don't know how to fight back! (flaskback ends.) Tia: Even here at another world, you're still the same old Zatch. You dork. Megumi? Megumi: Huh? *giggles* Right. Zatch: *yelling* Kiyo: Just a little closer! When you're as close as you can get, we'll attack! Maruss: I can't believe he still thinks he can defeat me! Let's dry this little twerp, Rembrant! Rembrant: Gigano Garanzu! A giant drill that Maruss is using. Zatch: *screams* Kiyo: That spells holding him back! Darn it, I can't use Rashield until... Megumi: Ma Seshield! The defensive spell blocks the Gigano Garanzu causing it to blow up. Maruss: *groaning* The Ma Seshield dissapears. Maruss: *growls* You little freak! Zatch grabs Maruss' bare arms. Maruss: Huh!? Kiyo uses his red book. Kiyo: Time for our next move. Zaker! Zatch shoots Maruss with Zaker, as some of his clothes rip. Kiyo: And this is checkmate! Zaker! Blasts Maruss once more. Maruss: *screams* The Zaker Spell continues to shock Maruss badly that his shirt get ripped off. Rembrant: *growls* Tia: *cheers* Megumi: *cheers* Kiyo: Way to go! Maruss falls over. Kiyo: Good work, Zatch. Zatch: *pants* Zatch looks at Maruss with his shirt ripped and his muscles were seen, shirt pieces and smoke coming out. Tia: Incredible! He actually did it! He defeated Maruss! Is that really Zatch? The little weakling I'm in love with?'' '' Maruss begins to open his eyes and comfronts Zatch and Tia enraged. Maruss: his temper ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET MYSELF BE DEFEATED BY AN OUTCAST WEAKLING LIKE YOU!!!! Tia: He still have that much power left? Maruss: I'M GOING TO WIN!!!! I'M GONNA BE KING!!!! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME, YOU LOWLY OUTCAST SCUM!!!! YOU PANSERED ME, WITH YOUR DISSING FRIGHTENED MOUSE STRUGGLING IN FEAR OF MY POWER LIKE TIA!!!! Tia: Liar. Maruss: REMBRANT, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?!? ATTACK THEM AGAIN AT ONCE!!!! Rembrant: Garon! Maruss uses his Garon enraged. Kiyo: You're rotten to the core you monster! Zatch and Tia aren't lowly, or less than you! In fact, they're quite the opposite! Tia and Zatch dodges the Garon spell. Maruss: DRAT, THEY DODGED MY ATTACK AGAIN!!!! Kiyo: You see? You shouldn't ever tell anyone who you're better than they are. Because those you belittle are the very ones who will defeat you! Zatch's eyes glow, lighting appears out of his mouth. Kiyo: Zaker!! Zatch blasts Maruss Maruss: *screaming* The Zaker spell continuously shocks Maruss so hard Rembrant: *groaning* The purple flame comes out of Maruss' book and his body as well, causing Rembrant to fall over and the book too. Maruss: *groans* Maruss' book is dropped, and on fire. Maruss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Maruss vanishes Zatch: *panting* Tia: Zatch, when you met Kiyo, you met a good person! Kiyo: *pants* Tia: I think I understand now how Zatch got so strong! Rembrant: *shrudders in fear, and whimpers* Rembrant runs away. Tia: But ultimately, when the fighting is finished, and the battle is finally over, only one of us will be left. Megumi: Tia? Hmm... Tia: Yes, when Zatch and Kiyo told us how they felt, they were telling the truth. They did want to help us, they're both really good. I can see that now, but Zatch is fighting this battle, because he wants to be king, just like the others. Eventually, we'll have to fight each other. Kiyo: Now you have a concert to do, so you'd better get in there. Your fans are waiting for you. Zatch: Yeah, and this time, I'm going too, so hurry up! Tia: *gasp* Kiyo: Hey Megumi, are you okay? We're going back to our seats, have a great show, okay? Megumi: Uh, thanks for everything. Zatch: Thanks, Tia! You really helped me out when you put up that shield at the end! Well, thanks again! You're a great fighter! Tia: Gee, thanks! Kiyo and Zatch: See ya! They walk away. Tia: *whimpers* No, no way! It's not supposed to be like this! No matter how much I want to believe them to trust them there are no friends in this battle. Tia's story starts about with Tia and Maruss happy. Tia: Even if we used to be really good friends! Her story ends. Tia: Even if they haven't changed, then are still like they used to be. (sees the burned mark, with Maruss smiling at Tia, as he fades away.) Tia: *whimpers* Every single one of them is my enemy! Hold it right there! You should have been watching us! We could have attacked you while you were walking away! We'll have to fight any, so why not right now? Well, are you gonna fight or not? Zatch: No, Tia I'm not gonna fight you, because you were a good friend! Tia: What? We're not here to make friends! We're here to fight, and to choose a king. Zatch: A king? A good king, is a benevolent ruler who care about others, someone who's nice and gonna begin with. The dark clouds fades away. Tia: Well, yeah, I suppose so. Zatch: Recently, I met a mamodo named, Kolulu. She hated violence, but she was forced to fight against her will, and I haven't forgotten how she told me. Starts a flashback after Zatch burnt her book. Kolulu: If the king of our world is a benevolent king, maybe we would've come here and fight each other in the first place. Flashback ends. Zatch: That's why I'm here, and that's what I'm fight for! Tia: Huh? Zatch: To become a kind king, Tia! And if I succeed, I'll put an end to this useless violence once and for all! And now if I loose, I know there's someone who can take my place. You Tia, you can become the kind ruler that our world's been waiting for. Tia: *whimpers* Why do you sound so strong. *sobs, and laughs* Did I say strong? What was I thinking? This is Zatch I'm talking to. Zatch the weakling! *laughs* Benevolent ruler, indeed. You wouldn't know how to rule an ant farm much less a whole world. So, I'll fight hard as long as I can to stop anyone else from being king. So when we fight, it won't matter who wins. They'll be a benevolent king either way. Category:Transcripts